This invention relates generally to the art of medical electronics, and more particularly to a patient monitoring system that utilizes a neuro-sensory motor stimulator.
During certain types of medical procedures, it is necessary to determine whether the patient is awake and responsive. For example, when a carotid endarterectomy is performed on a patient, it is necessary to monitor brain function as determined by response to a tactile response to demonstrate both sensory and motor function. The present invention provides a non-invasive, mechanical system for monitoring such a patient, which device sounds an alarm to notify medical personnel when the patient fails to respond.
The problem with current patient monitoring systems is that they do not permit noninvasive monitoring of both sensory and motor function in awake patients to determine if they can move the appropriate extremity following tactile stimulation. Such functionality is essential to monitor brain function and may be used during the performance of carotid endarterectomy on awake patients. Such functionality also permits the system to monitor neurological functions in patients with the possibility of a neurological deficit, or to determine the level of motor function following administration neuroleptic agents.
One proven method of monitoring a patient's vital signs by using a mechanical system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,355, which issued to Russek ("the Russek method"). Under this method, a life support equipment monitor is connected to an alarm signal pulse generator. The signal is transmitted to a master control unit which then transmits an alarm to pagers to notify medical personnel of the monitored patient's need for assistance. The Russek method, however, does not stimulate or alarm the monitored patient.
Additional procedures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,275,383 and 4,298,863 wherein each provides a procedure for distressed patients to call and alert medical personnel. None of these references provide a patient monitor wherein the patient being monitored responds to a tactile signal, and is thereby medically "observed" and stimulated as necessary.